1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial christmas tree having retractable limbs so that the tree may be configured branch-wise to fit in various close quarter positions in a dwelling such as a corner or fiat against a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,260 to P. Dieffenbach on Jul. 20, 1971 for an Artificial Shrubbery and Method of Manufacturing the Same describes flexible artificial limbs which are inserted into stiff wound wire support members. The wire support members may then be attached to tubular members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,748 to C. S. Thomann on Dec. 31, 1974 for a Christmas Tree Assembly shows an artificial tree to be hung on a vertical structure such as a door. The assembly has a basically triangular back plate onto which a tubular branch support member is attached. Artificial branches have an end that is snugly forced into insertion holes in the tubular branch support at selected intervals until a portion of a tree is simulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,036 to G. Lloyd, et al., on Aug. 22, 1978 for an Artificial Christmas Tree is described. A plurality of branches to simulate artificial foliage are placed into holes in artificial trunk members. The trunk members are screwed into a vertical structure. This allows the user to place a simulated portion of a tree against a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,218 to B. J. Enterline on Sep. 16, 1986 for Artificial Christmas Trees shows a very narrow dimension tree simulation wherein a plurality of limb fronds of varying lengths are selectively placed into apertures in a basically triangular mounting board which is attached to a vertical Surface.